


With Every Cough My Love For You Blossoms

by Purpli



Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, kyoko and byakuya basically beg makoto to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Makoto Naegi refuses to confess his love for Izuru and Hajime.If only he wasn't suffocating on flowers.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Series: Kamuegi Week 2020 Purpli Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	With Every Cough My Love For You Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: Flowers

Makoto gagged on two different colored petals. Kyoko’s hand was comforting as he coughed the flowers out.

Dark red and orange met both of their gazes.

“You still haven’t told them?” Kyoko asked although the answer was already obvious.

“I don’t think I will,” Makoto said as he wiped his mouth. “There’s no point, anyways…”

“You won’t know unless you try.”

“They already have a lot to deal with,” Makoto argued. “There’s no way they’d accept my confession.”

“Makoto,” Kyoko said, sighing as she examined the petals on the ground. “There’s no way this isn’t going to get worse, and when these petals start coming out as whole flowers you aren’t going to be prepared.”

Makoto got up, glaring at the petals and stomping on them.

“Like I said, there’s no way they’d accept my confession. So it’s much better to just keep my friendship with them.”

“Then you’re going to have to look into the surgery,” Kyoko responded coolly. “Assuming you don’t want to die, that is.”

“Of course I don’t want to die…!” Makoto protested. “But the surgery…”

“Then look into confession, Makoto,” Kyoko said, turning to walk away. “Those are your only options, so you better choose quickly.”

Makoto decided to not heed Kyoko’s advice. There was a lot of work to be done before they left for the mainland.

Or there would be if Byakuya didn’t know about his ‘ailment’.

“You can’t actually believe we’ll let you work,” Byakuya began. “It would be stupid if we let the Ultimate Hope die, even if it is  _ you _ .”

“I’m not going to die by working, Byakuya!” Makoto complained. “It’s not like you don’t need the help…!”

“As if we need your help,” Byakuya said. “You’re useless here, Makoto.”

“Is there something else I should be doing?”

“Yes,” Kyoko interrupted. “Confess already.”

“N-no way…!” Makoto responded. “You can’t actually-”

“If they reject you,” Byakuya said. “I’ll pay for your surgery.”

Makoto frowned, it wasn’t only the rejection he was afraid of.  _ If _ he had the surgery, would he still want to be friends with Izuru and Hajime?

He didn’t want to seem shallow, but he felt that his strong attachment to them came from his crush.

Before he could ponder his situation anymore he was coughing, violently.

Sharp pain forced him on his knees and in moments, Kyoko was at his side once again.

“It’s getting worse,” Byakuya remarked.

A few petals left his mouth and Makoto gagged at their exit, relieved at the same time.

“It’s not that,” Makoto replied, voice hoarse. “It’s just that there will be more of them.”

“This only proves our point, Makoto,” Kyoko said. “You need to confess or receive medical attention.”

“Confession would be his best option,” Byakuya said. “The Future Foundation will want to see him as soon as we come back.”

Makoto frowned, knowing his friends were right.

“I’ll be fine, guys,” Makoto said. “Usually the disease takes months to become even close to fatal.”

“You’ll have a harder time,” Kyoko replied. “Most people don’t have to deal with so many petals.”

“You’re already forcing enough on us, Makoto,” Byakuya said. “I don’t want to deal with you passing out on the way back to the Future Foundation.”

“I’ll think about it,” Makoto lied, already knowing he’d never confess.

Byakuya and Kyoko didn’t look convinced, but there wasn’t much more they could do.

Kyoko helped Makoto up, giving him one last look, “Please, at least consider it.”

Makoto nodded, deciding to head towards the beach.

They had two days left at Jabberwock before they needed to head back to the mainland. 

_ I might as well enjoy my time with Izuru and Hajime _ , Makoto thought.  _ If nothing else, I should remember these feelings before they’re surgically removed… Is that how it works…? _

On the beach, Makoto was surprised to see Izuru and Hajime already there.

Izuru had made them keep the long black hair, much to Hajime’s dismay.

“Izuru, Hajime!” Makoto yelled as he walked up to them. “How are you guys?”

“Makoto,” Izuru said. “We are… fine.”

“Are you sure…?” Makoto said, looking at Izuru and Hajime once more. “You don’t sound too sure…”

“Ugh, what that asshole means to say,” Hajime said, taking over. “We're a bit worried about you, Makoto.”

“H-huh…?” Makoto said, hand going for his cheek, an old nervous habit he had yet to beat. “Worried about me…? I don’t understand…?”

“Your physical appearance,” Izuru began to explain. “You’ve been looking weaker and overall more nervous.”

“Really…?” Makoto asked. “Because there’s been nothing going on at all…!”

“We never implied there was,” Izuru responded, lowering himself to look Makoto in the eyes. “However, you just revealed that there is something ‘off’.”

“Huh…?!” Makoto yelled at the close contact. “I did…?”

“You have obvious tells,” Izuru comments. “Are you going to tell us or are you going to make us guess?”

“I mean… it’s nothing important,” Makoto responded quickly. “It’s just about the Future Foundation.”

“You’re lying,” Izuru said. “A plain and boring lie at that.”

“What…?”

“There is something else bothering you,” Izuru said. “Something more important.”

“You’re right,” Makoto admitted looking away. “But, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Hajime said. “Why wouldn’t you want to talk about it…?”

“It’s personal,” Makoto said quickly. “And it’s not the reason I came to see either of you anyways.”

Izuru and Hajime didn’t respond, they looked at him with the same expression Kyoko and even Byakuya had given him.

They were worried.

“I only have two days left on the island,” Makoto continued. “So I want to spend them with you two if that’s okay.”

“Of course it is,” Hajime answered. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Makoto smiled sadly, “No reason.”

After talking with Izuru and Hajime, Makoto decidedly felt worse. He wasn’t sure if it was the flowers pressing in on his lungs or the fact that he might never feel the same way towards Izuru and Hajime if he got the surgery.

_ It’s not an ‘if’ situation though, is it? _ Makoto thought.  _ There’s no way I can confess without ruining our friendship… _

As Makoto met up with Kyoko and Byakuya again, he felt another cough coming in. Like before, when Makoto went down to cough, Kyoko was right by his side.

He thought he could hear her muttering about how his stubbornness was going to kill him but he pretended otherwise.

“We should get you back on the boat,” Kyoko said as she helped Makoto to his feet. “We can all call it an early night.”

“Tch,” Byakuya said. “Once again my work is stopped because of Makoto.”

“Sorry about that,” Makoto remarked weakly. “I’ll owe you one, Byakuya.”

“You already ‘owe me one’, Makoto,” Byakuya replied. “Several ones.”

Makoto laughed slightly as Byakuya glared.

Once on the boat, Makoto fell asleep easily. Exhausted from so many coughing fits, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

“Makoto,” Kyoko’s voice was soft, as she shook him awake. “Today’s our last day.”

There was more in her tone, desperation, he thought.

“Already…?” Makoto replied groggily. “I just fell asleep a few minutes ago.”

Kyoko shook her head and smiled slightly, “That’s how it always feels for you.”

“Where’s Byakuya?”

“He already left for breakfast with the Remnants,” Kyoko said. “He decided not to ‘waste any more time on you’.”

Makoto nodded and got ready to leave with Kyoko. 

Breakfast was uneventful, ignoring the fact that both Byakuya and Kyoko were staring holes into his head.

Sighing, Makoto realized they weren’t going to leave him alone until he at least tried to ‘confess’ to Izuru and Hajime.

After breakfast, Makoto went to talk to Izuru and Hajime.

“Makoto,” Izuru began, once again. “Are you here to talk?”

“Not only that,” Makoto admitted. “But I need to talk to both of you.”

“Both?” Izuru asked. “What do you have planned, Makoto?”

“Nothing,” Makoto said, and that wasn’t exactly a lie. He didn’t even know if he wanted to confess, but there was no time like the present.

“Alright,” Hajime said. “You’ve got our attention, Makoto.”

Makoto blushed, as he looked at their shoes. 

_ How am I going to say this? _ Makoto thought.  _ What did I get myself into? _

“Nice shoes,” Makoto mumbled.

“Is that it?” Hajime asked, sounding almost insulted.

“How boring,” Izuru commented.

“N-no…!” Makoto yelled, face fully flushed as he looked them in the eyes. “I’m in love with Izuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata!”

“Wha---?!” Hajime yelled, staring at Makoto shocked.

“An interesting development,” Izuru said.

“I know you don’t have to like me back,” Makoto said, looking down at their shoes again. “But if I didn’t let you both know now, I know-”

Before Makoto could get any more words out, he was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

“Please, shut up,” Hajime said while blushing. “I don’t want to hear about your confession…”

“H-huh…?” Makoto replied although it was muffled by their shirt.

“It’s his way of accepting your confession,” Izuru replied simply. “I also accept your confession as well.”

“Really…?” Makoto asked.

“Obviously,” Izuru said.

“Ugh, can we not talk about the ‘romantic’ stuff?” Hajime complained although it was obvious his heart wasn’t in it.

Makoto smiled, and he noticed his chest felt lighter. 

“So, they finally confessed their feelings,” Byakuya said. “Now we can all move on with our lives.”

“Byakuya?!” Makoto yelled, moving out of Izuru and Hajime’s arms to face a crowd.

“It was a wonder you confessed at all,” Kyoko said. “Although it was a bit on the loud side.”

“Jeez, if only I could be that way with Miss Sonia…” Kazuichi commented sadly.

“Why are you all just watching…?!” Hajime yelled.

“I mean, could ya really expect anything else?” Akane asked. “This is the most interestin’ thing on this damn island!”

“How predictable,” Izuru said. “Why did you expect anything different?”

“He is the most correct!” Sonia said cheerfully. “We are your friends, so of course we’d watch!”

“I mean fuckin’ hell Makoto, I didn’t know you could even be  _ that _ loud,” Fuyuhiko said.

“H-huh…?” Makoto said. “Was I really that loud…?”

“Yes,” Kyoko and Byakuya answered.

“Man,” Akane said. “If only I could get more excited over things like that.”

“You should not give up hope yet!” Sonia said. “Obviously Makoto was working very hard to reach his romantic goal!”

“Maybe we should give them some space,” Fuyuhiko said. “They obviously want it, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Kazuichi agreed. “Maybe Miss Sonia and I could spend some time working on our ‘romantic goals’.”

As the group dispersed, Makoto put his head on Izuru and Hajime’s chest. “That was so embarrassing…”

“Tell me about it,” Hajime agreed.

“It was interesting at the very least,” Izuru said. “Especially when Makoto started yelling…”

“H-hey…!”

Makoto began to bicker with Izuru and mostly Hajime, but he couldn’t complain in the slightest.

It turns out Kyoko wasn’t wrong when she said he should at least  _ try _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, the prompt for today was 'Flowers' or 'Talentswap AU'
> 
> So Hanahaki disease is flowers, technically, right?
> 
> So of course the working title for this was: "Makoto Coughs Up Flowers, He Should See A Doctor"... But that doesn't really flow off the tongue.
> 
> And in case you're curious, although never mentioned the flower that represents Izuru is a Chocolate Cosmos and Hajime's flower is a Bird of Paradise.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this and I'll see you tomorrow!


End file.
